contractkillerfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault Rifle (class)
An assault rifle, or AR, is a select-fire weapon firing a mid-power rifle cartridge. Assault rifles have been a staple of the series, and have been in all games since its inception. Contract Killer The first game where ARs are featured; each AR fires rather slowly when compared to those in reality. * Assault Rifle (removed) - The weakest assault rifle in game, it is outclassed in every regard by most other assault rifles; but has a very distinct firing sound and excellent accuracy to go along with it. * Tactical Assault Rifle (removed) - A unique assault rifle with the fact that it has a sniper rifle scope mounted on it; however, it is still rather weak. * Heavy Assault Rifle - Also called "The Beast", this rifle sports a brownish color and is an improved version of the assault rifle. * Bison Rifle - The only semi-automatic rifle in game, the Bison Rifle has the biggest mag size of all the assault rifles. * Improved Assault Rifle (removed) - Named "The Stinger", the Improved Assault Rifle is the most powerful rifle in game, sporting a unique camo pattern. * AK-47 (unusable) - A classic gun with a recognizeable look, the AK-47 is a NPC-only gun, which fires a powerful bullet. Contract Killer: Zombies The second game where the ARs appear. Each rifle now sports new animations, and the rifle is charged upon being drawn. * C16 Auto - A moderately powerful assault rifle, the C16 combines the power of the K7 Yugoslavian with the fire rate of an AR-19 Basic. * AR-19 Basic - The AR-19 is the weakest rifle in game, and looks battered due to the scuff marks seen on various parts of the rifle. * The Dominator - The most powerful assault rifle in game, the Dominator fires a powerful cartridge which hits an enemy hard, and has good gibbing potential. * K7 Yugoslavian - One of the more expensive weapons in the game, the K7 is a decent assault rifle, with a brown paintjob and a decently sized magazine. Contract Killer 2: Shadow Conspiracy The third game where ARs appear. The guns are now shot in both first and third person views. * DK-516 Carbine - The weakest assault rifle in game, the DK-516 serves as a good starter weapon, but is outclassed later on. * Demon-H1 - An overpowered assault rifle that has a deep mag size, high damage, and excellent accuracy. * AKR 2000 - What seems to be an AK-47 with a stock from a Bison Rifle, this rifle is powerful and is a good choice for many. * Viper X72 - The only assault rifle with a drum magazine, this rifle is a weaker version of the Demon. * Venom ECD - A homage to the Nanotech series of guns in Contract Killer, the Venom shoots out laser rounds with a good rate of fire. Contract Killer: Zombies 2: Origins The fourth game where the ARs appear. Each AR now is in third person view only. * AR-19 Basic - The same as with the prequel, the AR-19 is still the weakest assault rifle in game. * K7 Yugoslavian - Same as with the prequel, the K7 is still the second weakest assault rifle in game. * C16 Auto - Same as with the prequel, the C16 has gone through a major design overhaul; it is still the second most powerful assault rifle. * Dominator - Similar to the original weapon in the prequel, the Dominator probably went through the biggest design overhaul of any gun in the game; it still retains its trump card of being the most powerful assault rifle in game. Contract Killer: Sniper The fifth game which the ARs are in, all ARs now have better ADS animations and recoil animations. * Commando XM-7 - The weakest assault rifle in game, but a good weapon for starting levels. * Commando Elite (removed) - A beefed-up version of the Commando with a different color, deeper mag, and higher damage. * Raptor MAR-21 - The second bullpup weapon in the series, the MAR-21 is a decent weapon, with a good rate of fire and power to match. * Raptor Elite - A beefed-up version of the Raptor with a unique camo, deeper mag and higher damage. * Sabertooth (removed) - A re-skinned promotional version of the Raptor Elite; it performs the same as with the former weapon. * Tyrant (removed) - A beefed-up version of the Sabertooth with deeper mag, unique camo pattern and higher damage. * Viper X-72 - The same weapon as with Contract Killer 2, the Viper has gone through a huge design overhaul, and is one of the more powerful rifles out there. * Viper Elite - A beefed-up version of the Viper with a deeper mag, higher damage, unique camo pattern and the addition of fast reloads. * Cobra (removed) - A re-skinned promotional version of the Viper Elite; it performs the same as the latter. * Kraken AK-200 - A high-powered assault rifle, with high damage rounds, unlocked at a high level. * Kraken Elite - A more powerful version of the Kraken with higher damage, deeper mag and unique lightning design. * Hydra (removed) - A beefed-up version of the Kraken Elite featuring faster reloads, deeper mag and higher damage. * Comrade (removed) - A coloured version of the Hydra, it performs the same as the latter. * Demon H17 - An assault rifle that packs an extreme devastating blow, the demon is capable and forcible. * Demon Elite (removed) A beefed-up version of the Demon with a deeper mag, higher damage, unique camo pattern and the addition of fast reloads. * Incubus (removed) - The brother gun of the Succubus, this rifle is a powerful weapon with undeniable force. * Succubus (removed) - Sister gun to the Incubus, this rifle is more powerful than its sibling and sports a flame camo pattern. * Wreath Wrecker (removed) - An extremely powerful assault rifle, this rifle is a beefed-up Succubus with Christmas lights adorning it. * Mantis- An assault rifle which is exceptionally powerful and damaging, this rifle has no major flaw. * Mantis Elite- TBD Category:Assault Rifles Category:Weapon classes